


Ebony

by Deathlover666



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Lolita - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlover666/pseuds/Deathlover666
Summary: This fanfiction is notable for its controversial subject: the love interest hung like a stallone, a goffic bisexual wizard named darko malfoy, is obsessed with the 17-year-old Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, with whom he becomes sexually involved after he shows her his sex-pack . "Ebony" is his private nickname for Ebony Dark'ness Demenatia Raven Way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94595) by xXMidnightEssenceXx. 



> Special Fangz (ged it, because I'm goffik) to my bf (ew not in that way) Vladimir Nobokov, Vladimir Sirin 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Tana Gilesbie ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! LOLITA ROX! 
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Eb-bo-ne: just her name forces the mouth open for her, lips colliding together, pushing your tongue back into your mouth. Eb.Bo.Ne. She was just Enoby plain Enoby, in the morning, standing five foot eight in her giant MCR shirt she used as pyjamas. She was Enopby in fishnets. She was Egogy at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Ebony. Did she have a precursor? She did, indeed she did. In point of fact, there might have been Ebony at all had I not loved, one summer, an initial vampire. In a princedom in front of Snap and Loopin. Oh when? About six months before I got a tattoo of his name plus the time I've had it was that summer. You can always count of a vampire for a fancy prose style. Goffs and preps of the jury, exhibit number one is what the Goffic bandz, the misinformed, simple noble-winged Goffic bands envied. Look my immortal tangle of thorns


End file.
